The present invention relates to a CT scanner system.
There are many types of specialized x-ray equipment or arrangements each dedicated to providing a specific view or type of x-ray projection. For example, such as panoramic dental x-rays, Water's view x-rays, Caldwell's projection, and cephalometric x-rays are each typically provided by a different type of x-ray machine or arrangement. Each of these devices occupies space, possibly even a dedicated room.
The cephalometric x-ray (or “ceph scan”) equipment in particular occupies a large space. Maxillofacial surgeons, orthodontists and other doctors use cephalometrics to diagnose, plan and predict maxillofacial surgeries, orthodontic treatment and other treatments that could affect the shape and appearance of the face. One important part of the cephalometric analysis is starting with a ceph scan of the patient's head. Primarily, lateral x-ray ceph images are taken of the patient, although other images can be used in addition.
In order to obtain an accurate lateral x-ray ceph image, a parallel projection from the x-ray source to the x-ray detector or film is desired. Otherwise, the distortion from incident angles of the x-rays will distort the ceph image. To obtain a sufficiently parallel projection, the x-ray source is placed at a relatively great distance (5 to 10 ft) from the patient. Therefore, the room dedicated to performing this type of x-ray must be large.